Desire of the Endless
Summary Desire is the only one of The Endless that has no defined "gender", which is surprising since none of The Endless are actual living things but embodied concepts and as such beyond the concept of genders, and logically incapable of reproducing, though both Dream and Desire have proven that wrong. Desire still remains unique of course because they are described as an it or a brother/sister, most of the time as a man with feminine features. Amongst their siblings, Desire is perhaps the most disliked, this may be in part due to the fact of its own youth, being younger than all but two of the other Endless. No one really seems to have a taste for Desire's games but most of The Endless just don't involve themselves with Desire. However, of all their older siblings, the one who has the most resentment towards him/her is Morpheus, the brother who was once favored Desire above all his other siblings until he realized that Desire's and his own views differed too greatly on the thoughts of love and humor. Other than that there is Desire's younger sibling, Delirium, whom of course looks up to Desire, yet because of Desire's own attitudes, receives much more than a little protection, but not truly any love. The only sibling Desire seems to have any real relationship with is its twin, Despair. Of course, because Desire is the first incarnation of Desire and the current Despair whom is often seen interacting with Desire is her second incarnation, it is no surprise that Desire is the leader of the duo. Despair often comes to Desire rather than vice versa but the two still have a relationship that can be seen as giving from both parties, neither one really abusing the other. Other than Despair, however, Desire doesn't really seem to have much of a relationship with anyone, he/she is the essence of passion, not of love which means it never really grows attached to any particular beings and for the most part keeps to itself and worries about no one else. Though on some occasions Desire will come to its descendants (as seen with Rose Walker) or its devout followers (as seen with Kara) but even then, only for a short time. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Desire of the Endless, Epithumia Origin: DC Comics/Vertigo Gender: Inapplicable. Appears as Androgynous, possibly either genderless or a hermaphrodite Age: As Old as the concept of Desire Classification: Endless, Embodiment of Desire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Godly or High-Godly), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Endless are wave functions--ideas, patterns, repeating motifs .They are not incarnations or manifestations of an abstraction, they are the abstraction in the most literal sense), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Omnilingual, Hypnosis Attack Potency: Outerverse level (All members of the Endless are the primal truths which compose every aspect of The Presence's creation, which contains 1-A realms such as Limbo, the Monitor Sphere and The Source Wall) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Can only be killed by extremely powerful beings, such as Dream of the Endless or Death of the Endless) Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant (Can reach into the void outside Creation) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Bound by complex customs and traditions, cannot spill the blood of a family member. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Vertigo Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Antagonists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:The Endless Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Logic Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings